Pleading the Fifth
by Tokyosketch
Summary: The only silence he allows is the silence of the victims. He doesn't really have time for mute criminals. Nobody has. But this fucking kid, this Monkey D. Luffy just grins slightly at him, not intimidated at all. (Law is a cop, and that's basically it)


I saw that gif of Law being a cop and i just _had_ to.

* * *

The air in the room is thick and hot.

It's fairly dark, only the little light bulb at the ceiling gives the room a fading yellow glow, it flickers. It smells like cigarettes and sweat, the metal table in the middle smeared with old fingerprints. The ceiling, crumpled tiles, hangs low, making the small room appear even more confining.

He kicks the table with the tip of his shoe and brands his own fingerprints into the surface.

He sighs.

Then, the door before him opens, with a loud protesting squeak, and another man walks in. Dark hair, dark eyes. He strides over, before he sits down, reaching behind himself to take his gun, standard police issue, deadly.

Intimidating

He grins, "So, ready to confess?"

Silence.

He nods to himself then, smiling despite receiving no reply "I'm Detective Trafalgar"

Silence.

"I would give you my first name, but I like having a leg up, seeing as I know yours, Luffy" he says, placing his gun down on the table, barrel pointing straight at the teenager, sitting in front of him.

He doesn't really plan on using it, hates it when he has to, but having a loaded gun pointing at you, even if it's not aimed at you, usually gets people to speak.

The only silence he allows is the silence of the victims. He doesn't really have time for mute criminals. Nobody has.

But this fucking kid, this Monkey D. Luffy just grins slightly at him, not intimidated at all.

Law can feel the guilt practically leaking from the teens body. All crossed arms and, despite the little smile tugging on the corners of his mouth, bored face. The way he doesn't plead for his innocence, the way the sight of the gun doesn't seem to faze him in the least.

A fucking murderer, walking scum on this earth. Law will be damned if he doesn't get him to confess.

"Sorry we didn't give you any water" he says, unapologetic smile on his face "Our sink's just pouring shit lately" he chuckles a little "I could give you bottled water, but...I don't want to spoil you"

Luffy remains motionless and frustratingly silent. Law rolls his eyes, before leaning back in his chair, imitating the teens posture.

"Lovely weather, right?" Law says, and Luffy of course, doesn't reply "Perfect to take a walk, fly a kite, kill someone, the usual"

His casual tone causes Luffy to chuckle in disbelief. That's a first.

"I'm serious" Law continues "I mean fuck, it's so easy to just kill someone right? You could kill anyone, and it would be so easy to just. Step into the shoes of an innocent passerby, right?"

Luffy stays silent.

"But you didn't make it easy" Law laughs a little "I mean, is it wrong to say 'thank you' for that?" it's a genuine question, and his lips quirk up into a smirk "I mean, I take my job as seriously as the next guy, but honestly, some people just make it so easy and then fuck, someone like you comes along and damn," Law leans forward a little, resting his arms on the table "I love a challenge"

It's a word he can't resist.

He loves it, thrives on it, revels in it. And he can see Luffy is just like him, because when his dark eyes, turn up and stare at Law, it's with an intensity Law has only seen staring back at him in the mirror, through his own eyes.

Law's smirk widens.

"So, Sakazuki, huh?" Law says "Police officer, naturally has many enemies" he chuckles a little "Of all the undeserving bastards walking around the police station in Brooklyn, you decided to kill off that low-life?"

He laughs a little, Sakazuki is dead now, doesn't matter if he makes a little fun of him. He certainly won't miss that guy around the station.

"But shit, if you have to kill someone, make it someone as annoying as him, right? That motherfucker has been driving me insane with his bullshit"

This is probably the most unprofessional interrogation he has ever done, but shit, the minute he saw Luffy sitting on the chair, saw his fucking _nerve_, he knew normal questions aren't going to cut it.

"Anyway, so Sakazuki, yeah?" Law is back on track, eyebrows raised in interest, like he is going to discuss with Luffy on murdering 101 or something "He killed your brother right? Two years ago"

Silence.

"Of course, your brother hanging out with the mafia and shit, kind of has to do something with that though, but right" Law nods "I get you, he didn't have to kill him, he could have just taken him into prison, I know"

Silence.

"But fuck, we like them better dead than caged, right?"

He sees Luffy clench his jaw, his dark eyes glaring at him, but that is good, it's what Law _wants_, the angrier the black-haired teen gets, the more likely he is to slip up and make a mistake, a confession.

He stays silent though.

Law takes a breath, "So you are doing fine here right? Of course, the death of your brother ain't forgotten, but you can smile again and you have your friends here, and you got a new job at this fancy little bar slash motel called Makino's, and it's all good, but then" Law makes a dramatic pause for effect "Sakazuki that bastard, has the fucking nerve, to come into _your_ bar, where _you_ work, and order a drink from _you_"

Silence.

"That's fucking shitty, dude" he says then, "So he orders a drink from you, like he didn't unnecessarily kill your big brother, leaving you with no family"

The grip Luffy has on the arms of the chair is causing his knuckles to whiten and he's giving Law this glare that suggests that, if he did murder Sakazuki, Law's next.

"And Sakazuki, that asshole, is a big dumbass, if he thinks he can kill your brother and live to tell about it." Law continues "So you spike his whiskey, smile all sweetly when he sips from it, and tells you about the criminal infested city that he trying to clean"

Luffy doesn't say anything.

"So he turns all tired right? Shit, good stuff you had there" Law grins a little "And then you tell him, with that innocent face of yours, that for little money, he can actually just crash in one of the hotel rooms upstairs" Law nods a little to himself "And then in the middle of the night, you break into his room to slit his throat in the hotel bed"

Law leans back in his chair again, feet propped up on the table, lax and at ease because this little story he just made up, it sounds so on point, he's rather proud of his imagination. The facts are all there: the camera's footage of Luffy passing Sakazuki his drink, chemical reports of drugs in his stomach and a throat sliced ear to ear.

He just needs a confession.

Luffy is guilty as fuck but he is not talking and shit, this has been going on for too long.

"But seriously? Really uncool way to murder someone" he chuckles a little "Why not wait until he is in the bath and then surprise him with a toaster?" he laughs then, just thinking about it "Now that would have been funny"

"So you have been kind of uncreative, I get it though" Law grins at Luffy "Sakazuki isn't worth it, right?"

No fucking reply.

Law's getting damn impatient.

"I have just summarized the last 24 hours for you" Law says, dropping his feet to the floor below, leaning onto the smudged table again. Luffy is not confessing, even though Law just laid every single detail out perfectly. Everything points at Luffy, forensics and his gun.

"Just give it up" he sighs "I know why you did this, I know where you did this, I know that you did this, Luffy, I know it, alright? So just spare us both some time and confess. Give up. I will set up a good lawyer and then we'll-"

Luffy smiles then, chuckles a little, fingers not gripping the chair anymore.

Law quirks an eyebrow "So I take it, you are not going to confess?"

Luffy just stares at him, unnerving, hard.

"Alright, I'll be back"

He takes his gun from the table and leaves.

* * *

"He fucking wears me out" he says, slamming the door shut behind him.

A lab tech tears his eyes away from the glass of the two way mirror before him and says, "You've dealt with worse."

"I know, but Penguin, fuck" Law groans "I've tried anything, I basically told him that he did a nice job. I tried to rile him up, but shit, nothing works"

"For a murderer," a CSI says, eyes fixed through the glass at the man sitting behind the table, eyes turned down, "He's pretty fucking sexy."

"Shut the fuck up, Shachi" Law laughs "Sexy or not, he killed someone and that is not sexy"

"Don't act like you wouldn't kill someone to fuck that ass" Shachi says, pointing through the glass at the teenager, who stood up, back turned, pacing giving Law a nice view of his backside.

Law groans.

"Okay, fine, I probably would" he admits, and Penguin and Shachi laugh "As long as it's _that_ ass, that keeps me from getting lonely in prison"

They chuckle about it for a moment, but then Penguin straightens "So what now? We need a confession, or something at least, to hold him a little longer"

"I thought we already had all the evidence we needed," Law says, eyebrows furrowing. "The security tapes, the autopsy reports? I thought this was an air tight case. We just needed a confession to make the trial smoother, right?"

"There's a few things missing from the puzzle," Penguin says. "The cameras on Sakazukis floor were out of service from eleven yesterday morning until an hour before he retired to his room. And who's to say nobody else went into his room before the cameras were running?"

Law sighs "True I guess, but everything else is good right?" he looks at Shachi "I mean, you said his stomach contents were nothing but the drink Luffy gave him and fries. That's good enough to convict on, isn't it?"

"I don't know, Law," Shachi says "Sakazuki had a lot of enemies. Everything points to Luffy, logically. But he's got to be guilty beyond a reasonable doubt and we're doubting a few things as of right now. We need a confession, at least."

Law groans in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose "So, plan B, I guess?"

Shachi and Penguin shrug, and Law lets out a deep sigh.

"Shit"

Penguin snickers "You sound like you do not look forward to it"

He throws him a glare, before opening the door again, ready to get a confession out of someone.

* * *

When Law enters the room, Luffy is still pacing, and it's not until he closes the door that the teenager looks at him, all attitude and everything.

Law grits his teeth, walking towards the boy "Turn around. Hands behind your back"

Luffy doesn't give a protest, does what he is told, turning around, and wraps his arms around to rest just about the swell of his ass. Law admires the sight so much, that he fumbles with handcuffs more than usual, but when he finally gets them on it's.

_Fuck_.

All that cold, hard steel wrapped around Luffy's thin wrists, sending shivers of a chill up the teens spine, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. His fingers thread together, like he's content with being bound, and fucking _shit_ this is not the Plan B that Law has come to perfect.

He loves a challenge though, and Luffy's turning out to be one, more than he ever thought possible.

So he takes a step forward, flush up against the teens back, hipbones digging into the flesh of Luffy's ass and his fingers brush against Laws cock, hard and warm beneath his pants.

Backing away just an inch, he says "Chair"

Luffy obeys and lets Law lead him back to the chair he just spend sitting on, silently for 20 minutes while Law talked his mouth off.

Laws heart is pounding even if it should not be. He is here to make things right and if getting a little dirty is what it takes to put criminals behind bars, then so be it.

He moves in front of Luffy, pushes the table back until it butts up against the chair he was sitting in earlier and turns around to face the teen, eyes shaded. He swallows.

"Alright" he starts "I could do unspeakable things to you like this, locked in here with me, handcuffed and fucking helpless. In fact, I plan on it." Luffy stares up at him, eyes wide and Law continues. "I talked for twenty fucking minutes and you never once said a word to me. To be honest, my jaw hurts. But instead of fucking your mouth and making _your_ jaw hurt, I'm going to suck you off."

He hears Luffy take in a sharp breath. Finally some reaction.

Law smirks "I'm going to suck you off and somewhere in the midst of me swallowing you down, you're going to confess. I'm going to make you come, you're going to confess and when you go to prison, I'll make sure I bring enough lube for the conjugal visits, alright?"

Luffy bites his bottom lip and Law feels the strong need to _kiss_ the teen. Which is stupid.

So he sinks to his knees instead, his hands sliding across the teens jeans-clad thigh, avoiding the bulge that has already formed.

Law lifts an eyebrow.

"So this turns you on, huh?" he murmurs, starting to work on Luffys belt.

The teen stays silent but squirms a little in the chair and Law can tell by the way his hips buck up a fraction of an inch that it's not in an uncomfortable manner, but in a manner that's asking, begging, and this is what he meant when he wanted the teen pleading for innocence.

Before Law pulls Luffy's pants and boxers down his legs a little, exposing his pale thighs and lean muscles and the aching cock just waiting to be touched, he wraps his hands around the back of the others waist, pulls him closer to the edge of the chair and tucks his fingers beneath his shirt, tracing his spine with ghosting fingers.

The teen whimpers softly, and Law is ready to turn the teen into a babbling mess.

He leans forward and licks a hard stripe up the side of the teens dick and only stops at the head to taste some of the bitterness clinging to the tip. Shit, Law seriously would like to take his time with this, but he knows he is being watched right now, so he just proceeds to take the teen's cock into his mouth.

And Luffy, he just. He just _moans_, loud and filthy and so, so beautiful and Law feels his own dick twitch in his pants and if Luffy favors noises over words when he's getting his cock sucked, then Law isn't going to complain because shit, it's just leaving him wondering what Luffy would sound like when he gets fucked hard.

He tries to take as much of Luffy into his mouth as he can, trying to make the teens toes curl, without choking himself. He doesn't give blowjobs often, but when he does, he tries to do it fucking right. His fingers wrap around the base and stroke, slicking up in the saliva pooling there, and he just got the perfect pace, when Luffy bucks up his hips, and Law gags a little, but the teen just lets out a cry of pleasure and shit, if the younger sounds like that, then choking may be worth it.

The steel chains of Luffy's handcuffs are sliding against the metal of the chair and Law opens his eyes only to see the flat line of the teens stomach heaving breaths and the thighs below Law's hands are trembling violently.

Fuck, Luffy is so, so close, Law can taste the bitterness of Luffy's precum in his mouth, and he only moves his mouth faster down the teens cock.

Luffy lets out a moan again, bucking his hips up helplessly, and Law presses his own hand down his jeans-clad crotch, groaning at the feeling, vibrations shattering through Luffy and causing him to let go, eyes clenched shut, fingers curling harshly around the back of the chair and he whimpers, broken breaths and trembling gasps. Law swallows him down greedily, lapping up every drop before pulling off and pressing his face against Luffy's quivering thigh, panting.

The light is still buzzing and Law tries to catch his breath, fuck.

The teen didn't say a word.

He stands up then, wiping his mouth with his left hand, before leaning over to Luffy, caging him. He gets close to the teens face, and Law feels the teens breath hitting his cheek, as he stares him down.

He can't help but direct the teens face towards his own then, pushing their lips together hard, before he bites a little at Luffys bottom lip, and the teen opens his mouth willingly for him. So he licks inside of Luffys mouth, making him taste himself. He dominates the kiss, his hand sliding through the others hair, and he hears the other sighing softly into his mouth.

He breaks the kiss then, but stays close the others face.

"Confess" he murmurs "And I'm gonna visit you in prison, so you can repay me"

Luffy is out of breath, but still remaining silent.

"Seriously" he starts "You need to-"

But then.

It hits him. Because Penguin said there were pieces missing and Shachi said they needed a confession and, fuck, what if these things don't exist with Luffy? What if Luffy doesn't have the missing pieces and he can't confess to something he never did?

What if-?

"You're innocent" he breathes "Aren't you?"

He stares into Luffys dark eyes, before the other lets out a relived sigh and smiles at him "Yeah"

He sounds broken and tired, but fuck, so relived that Law actually feels a little sorry.

"Okay," he says then and closes his eyes slowly, registering, accepting, "Okay." When he opens them, Luffy's looking up at him like Law's the answer to everything he needs. Law struggles to fight off a smirk and says, "Sorry about the handcuffs, then."

Luffy blushes a little, rosy cheeks and impish grin, and says, "They weren't too bad."

"Kinky" Law purrs and fuck, he is delighted.

"Now to that" Luffy says then, and smiles up at him "I plead the fifth"

* * *

**The End.**

(Oh god, what did i just write?)

Hope you liked it, anyways hah..


End file.
